fcoc_vs_battlesfandomcom-20200215-history
Kijuu Bakugo
Summary Kijuu is the future son of Bakugo and Toga, and was sent into the past by a man's quirk in a timeline where the villains had won and Deku had fallen, forcing him to pass One for All to Kijuu, making Kijuu the tenth holder of One For All. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-B normally, Low 7-C with 10, 20 to 25%, 7-C with 60%, Low 7-B with 100% Name: Kijuu Bakugo Origin: My Hero Academia Gender: Male Age: 16, 17 (current) Classification: Hero-In-Training, Student, Bearer of One For All Powers and Abilities: ' Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Skilled Hand-to-Hand Combatant,Statistics Amplification (Can increase his strength, durability and speed with One For All), Power Bestowal (Can give One For All to other people), Shockwave Generation (Can fire compressed air blasts by focusing it with a finger flick), Stealth Mastery, Acrobatics, Resistance to Mind Manipulation and Power Absorption (One For All cannot be forcibly taken by ingesting Kijuu's DNA), Can convert his sweat into a nitroglycerin-like liquid to generate powerful explosions), Able to blind opponents, Limited Flight via Explosions, Energy Manipulation with Black Whip 'Attack Potency: City Block level+ (Blew off a Nomu's head that was ment to kill shouto and matched shoutos Flashfreeze Heatwave with his explosion), Small Town level with 10%, 20% and 25% (Battled Shouto Todoroki in the sports festival arc, Destroyed his ice wall and would have won had he not jumped off the ring. Fought and damaged High-End, did this with one of his strongest explosions), Town level with 60% (Did this with All Might and Deku), Small City level+ (Destroyed a colossal metal cube along with All Might and izuku, should be compareable to both. he also vaporized a skyscraper to try and beat nine) with 100% Speed: ''' At least '''Supersonic (Blitzed Shouto Todoroki until he went off the ring to let shouto battle his father and reacted to Todoroki's ice attacks.), Supersonic+ with 10% (Should be faster then Izuku Midoriya in Full Cowl 8%), Hypersonic+ with 20 to 25% (should be faster then even Izuku with his 20%), at least Hypersonic+ (is far faster then Iida and he couldn't even see him move when watching his match with class 1-B) with 60%, Higher with 100% Lifting Strength: Class M, Class T with 100% (should be stronger then 100% izuku and lifted a skysraper with black whip in 60% and stopped a colossal metal cube with deku and All Might's help) Striking Strength: City Block class+, Small Town class with 10, 20 to 25%, Town class with 60%, Small city level+ with 100% Durability: City Block level+ (Took hits from a Nomu and Shouto Todoroki in the sports festival arc), Small town level with 10%, 20% and 25%, Town level with 60%, small city level+ with 100% Stamina: ' superhuman (can keep fighting with broken bones and ripped muscles, just like deku) 'Range: '''Standard melee range, Tens of meters with explosions and shockwaves, and Blackwhip '''Standard Equipment: Grenadier Bracer, a gauntlet that store kijuu's sweat, allowing him to release even more powerful explosions by concentrating his power into a massive burst of flame and heat at his target upon pulling the pin. (Notably smaller then his father's), gloves that provide additional protection and support for his arms as well as metallic attachments mounted on top of his sneakers that protect his feet and improve his kicking power. *'Optional Equipment': The Full Gauntlet is a support item developed by Melissa Shield and given to kijuu and izuku (unlike the main timeline she made one for both arms. Kijuu got one for the left arm) after she realized both were limiting their output of One For All. The device grants him the ability to use three smashes at 100% without injuring himself. It can also stabilize kijuu if he uses a smash lower than 100%, allowing him to utilize a lot more power than normal while using Full Cowl. Kijuu first tested the Full Gauntlet at 60% while fighting against Wolfram. It was later destroyed at the climax of Kijuu and Izuku and All Might's battle with Wolfram. Intelligence: High. He is a genius in the use of his Quirks, being able to perform calculations mid fight and jump high in the air via One for All as well as propel himself at high speeds via explosions, both of which allow him great mobility in combat. He was able to make this style all on his own and he even is good at stelth by holding his breath to sneak up on his foes. Weaknesses: He has to keep himself hydrated and warm in order to keep sweating, making him vunerable in extreme cold and in dry conditions. Using 100% of One For All's power will break the bones of the limb it's used in, he is not able to use black whip for a long time unlike izuku but he can't use it well until he masters 100% of one for all. Suffers from PTSD, causing him to receive flashbacks whenever he is reminded of his father's death. Notable Attacks/Techniques: "Explosion": Kijuu is able to convert his sweat into nitroglycerin to create explosions. The more Kijuu sweats, the stronger his explosions become. So far, the signature use of his Quirk is through his hands; usually between punches or to shroud his fist with explosive energy. He can't create explosions from any other part of his body. His most powerful Explosion so far (without the need of the Grenadier Bracers) was able to completely blow up Todoroki's Giant Ice Wall, sending him back and causing a shock wave that was felt throughout the stadium. *'Blast Rush Turbo:' Kijuu throws his hands back and then causes an explosion in his palms to propel himself. *'Stun Grenade:' Kijuu creates a sphere of light with his hands to blind opponents. *'AP Shot:' Kijuu forms a circle on the palm of his outstretched hand and then fires an explosion through the circle, which creates a concentrated blast beam. By focusing his the path of his explosions into a single point instead of around his whole palm, Kijuu creates a concentrated blast with reduced area of impact, but with enough power to successfully pierce even solid concrete. He also has a rapid-fire version of this move, with decreased power in order to deal less severe damage to other humans. *'One For All:' Kijuu's Quirk gives him access to stockpiled power of the nine wielders before him, granting him an enormous boost in strength, speed, and the power of his Quirk. He has superhuman speed, improved reflexes, and great durability to the level of Adult Izuku. Kijuu has shown to be able to adequately control a small percentage of One For All's power, using it to increase his strength, speed, agility, Quirk potency and durability. However, if Kijuu doesn't disperse One For All across his body evenly, his limbs can be extremely damaged from the strength of his movements. In addition, the spirits of the previous bearers reside within him, allowing them to take limited control over kijuu's body to help him break out of mind control. *'Detroit Smash:' Kijuu he does what deku does, but instead of smashing his fist into the ground like All Might, instead of throws an uppercut to release the power upward like Deku. *'Delaware Smash:' Focusing One for All's power into two of his fingers, he releases a tremendous amount of concentrated force at the cost of breaking those two fingers. It was also powerful enough to push back the High-End Nomu. *'One For All Full Cowl:' This technique allows him to activate up to 60% (Previously 10% which was then improved to 20%, 25%) of One For All throughout his body, letting the power course and flow through him instead of concentrating it in one location. Activating this technique gives him enhanced strength, speed, and agility, durability. It also prevents him from breaking his bones whenever he uses One For All. *'Shoot Style:' A variation Made by kijuu developed to address the problem of his increasingly damaged arms, which in this timeline, was copied by Deku. He channels the power of One For All primarily into his legs and lower torso, enabling him to use their naturally greater power to improve his striking strength and mobility by kicking his opponents and because of his acrobatic abilities he can do back flips and kick people using his explosions to make it hurt more. *'St. Louis Smash:' Kijuu leaps with explosions to go higher up into the air before swinging around to deliver a spinning roundhouse kick to his opponent's face. *'One For All 60%:' Kijuu uses 60% of One For All's full power and distributes it throughout his body, giving him an even greater power and speed boost. While it won't cause his bones to break, it does put immense strain on kijuu's body, causing him great pain to the point that it feels like his bones are on the verge of breaking. *'Manchester Smash:' Kijuu leaps with a explosion into the air and flips forward to bring down an axe kick upon his opponent. *'New York Explosive Smash': Kijuu forms a fist then punches his opponent with literally explosive force. *'Florida smash': Kijuu knees his opponent into the air aided by his explosions. *'Black Whip:' This Quirk allows the user to create multiple tendrils of dark energy that can be used to attack opponents or grab objects at a distance and improve the user's mobility by dragging them towards that object. It was originally used by a former successor of One For All and Izuku and currently used by both Kijuu, Izuku (new timeline). (Most of these moves he was got by learning from Izuku or Bakugo) Triva Kijuu's name is composed of hope (き), 10 (じゅう), and his last name is of course Bakugo from his father. He is 5'2 His birthday is May 23rd Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Alex (Wasteland Country) (W.L.A (Verse)) Alex's profile (Both were 7-C and Speed was Equal) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:My Hero Academia Characters Category:Fan Characters Category:Explosion Users Category:Heroes Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Good Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Air Users Category:Superheroes Category:Humans Category:Brawlers Category:Power Bestowal Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Tier 8 Category:Tier 7